What Could´ve Been
by TheTrueWolfBrother
Summary: What might happen if Ayumu didn´t get into Yukari´s class the second year.
1. Default Chapter

So here´s a new fic...no, I´m not abandoning "TWTD" , but I had a whim to write this and thus I did, it´s only an intro, but I´ll probably write at least another chapter. And if people hate it, don´t like it, I get no reviews at all, I´ll probably remove the whole thing...I hope you will review and like the idea though :D

Disclaimer : No, I don´t own Azumanga Daioh...

The classroom was silent, Yukari-chan had given "ample" hints of repercussion if anyone disturbed the lesson she was having...Even though she herself seemed more bored than the students.  
Her droning voice didn´t help alot on the dusty, hot atmosphere and there were even a few students that were sound asleep.

As some might be wrong thinking, one of these isn´t Takino Tomo.  
Instead of spending her time snoosing and making a puddle of drool on her textbook she´s glaring at the new student in the class...  
The girl that had taken the place of one of her best friends.

_The gang was gathered around the classlistings, checking that things were how they should be, everybody looking forward to another year together with their best friends._

_One after one the girls found their names, everybody except for one girl.  
Osaka was shivering, her eyes closed and opened several times and her lower lip trembled.  
Five pairs of eyes slid to watch the "weird" girl in the gang, the silence was deafening, especially with the bass of the other students cheering and cursing._

_Tomo felt she had to say something, she couldn´t let this silence continue as she saw that Osaka was about to cry in despair.  
So Tomo did what she usually does when something disturbs her, she messes up._

_Tomo wasn´t sure what effect what her words had on Osaka, but for some reason Chiyo was pushing her away from her when Yomi said something._

_"Hey, isn´t this you, Os...no...sorry...it´s someone else."_

_Suddenly the schoolbell rang and the five was forced to leave Osaka to find her own classroom._

It was only one lesson into the day and Tomo was already on edge with the new girl, they had gotten into a fight 5 minutes into class and it hadn´t done a thing to help Tomo´s feelings towards the new girl.  
Her friends didn´t seem to care much about the new girl, allthough they did seem sad about Osaka having to leave their class.

Barely holding in her energy Tomo let herself fire up as the schoolbell announced lunchtime.


	2. Chapter 1: A fight for a smile

Random member points into the distance "Is it a snail? Is it a turtle?" No, it´s Wolfbrother, finally back with his mediocre fics and horrendously slow update time.  
So, what is my excuse?...nothing good...just that I started playing WoW...I am so shameful :(  
So, I´m apologising to all you who might´ve been waiting for this, and I hope you can still forgive me :(...

Disclaimer: I don´t own any part of Azumanga Daioh, damnit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomo had decided that to make her friend Osaka feel alittle better she would get her favourite type of bread for lunch, melonbread. She knew she had to hurry, because Osaka wasn´t the only one who liked melonbread.Tomo ran down the hallway, but she knew she was abit late already. Kaorin had something she had wanted to consult Yomi about, and being the busybody she is, Tomo had been interrupting to find out what it was.

When she found out it was about help with some math questions she had left pretty quickly

As she got the the queue she could see from where she was standing that there were but a few pieces of melonbread left, there were lots of people in front of her and the melonbread would probably be all gone before she got her chance to get one. 

Well, if people are in my way I´ll just have to move them!´

And with that logic Tomo did what Tomo does. She ran down the queue, dodging, weaving and pushing between boys and girls. Finally as she got there there was only one piece left, so Tomo lunged for it and she flew through the air.

Only to have a tan hand reach it just as her own did. Tomo followed the hand up, and she saw straight into the face of the new girl, Kagura.

"You!" They exclaimed at the same time. They looked at eachother, then at the bread, and then at eachother again. Instantly they both started pulling at the bread´s plastic wrapping .  
"What the hell are you doing? That´s my freaking bread, I´ve waited in the queue a long time for that!"  
"Shut up, I got my hand on it first so back off, sides there´s lots of other kinds of bread, I need this particular one!"  
"You shut up! I don´t care if you want this bread or not, it´s mine so I´m damn well gonna take it!"

And with that Kagura pulled at the bread while giving Tomo a hard shove with her other arm, sending Tomo to her bum on the floor.

"Now get outta my way before I give you a real beating!"

Tomo didn´t hear the words that came out of Kagura´s mouth, she just glared at her, in fact she didn´t hear anything at all, except for a small constant beeping that kept growing in volume. And as Kagura finished saying whatever she was saying the beeping reached a climax, and Tomo saw red.

Kagura heard the brat shift on the floor as she´d walked past and decided that she´d take no more shit from her, so she kept on walking, which was a mistake.She heard foots pace quickly and managed to turn around before she saw Tomo´s fist close up on her face.  
Straight after the punch Tomo leapt up on Kagura and pushed her down on the floor, landing on top of her where she punched her once more.  
"Are you gonna let me have that bread now, bitch?"

Students were standing around in a circle, cheering the two combatants on, and the amount of people watching grew rapidly.

Kagura was angry, no she was beyond angry, not only had the little brat picked on her from the second she had stepped in her new class, she had now even started a fight with her...Oh, boy was this bitch in for a beating.Kagura tumbled Tomo off her with practised ease, Tomo didn´t even have a chance to react before Kagura had reversed their places. Neither did Tomo stand a chance to fend off the incoming punches.  
Kagura was alot more athletic than Tomo, thus she was also alot stronger, so her punches came faster and alot harder.  
After a few seconds of pounding Tomo began to see black spots and her vision was getting blurry, she didn´t feel anything but the steady thumps on her face.  
In a frantic display of adrenalin rushed madness Tomo gained enough power from anger and her own hyperactiveness to actually push Kagura off her, into a standing position. And somehow, Tomo also managed to get up.

"Have you had enough now, weakling?"

Tomo couldn´t see clear at all any more, her left eye had swollen up so much she couldn´t open it and her right eye was brimming up with tears, but she could see the shape of a girl and hear the voice so she lunged her best punch at the girl.Tomo´s punch looked like it would hit straight in Kagura´s stomach, but she easily dodged it and gave Tomo a kick in the side, right under the ribs.  
Tomo collapsed like a sack of potatoes and couldn´t do anything but lie and wheese a shallow breath.

"Now before you go running off to report me or anything, remember that all these students saw that you jumped me first, and at the most I´ll get a few days suspension. Besides, it´s your own damn fault..."

Kagura looked at the beaten girl and at the bread in her hand. In an act of what might be a guilty conscience she tossed the bread to her.

"If you really want the freaking bread enough to get beaten half to death I guess I can get currybread today, but don´t do anything like that again!"

She left the threat hanging and walked away.  
The students parted to let her through as she walked over to the breadstand again.  
I guess I fucked up again...why do I have to get so violent all the time?...I´ll never make any friends this way.´  
Kagura left the scene with the thoughts of withdrawal that had haunted her for most of her teenage life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomo finally managed to get up as she regained her breath.  
The students were mostly back in place, a few of them casting looks at her, compassionate, yet still judging.  
Tomo walked over to the breadstand and got a few more pieces of bread for herself and her other friends, paid and left for the roof.  
She had a bit of trouble getting up the stairs , but it paid off when she saw Osaka was there, chatting with the others.

Yomi saw that Tomo stood in the doorway , abit annoyed at Tomo being so late, she yelled at her."Why did you take so damn long, Tomo? We´d like to eat before we grow old and die."

Tomo tried to smile as wide as she could and started running towards the voice, she couldn´t really see the expression on Yomi´s face , but she knew that the comment was only half-hearted, Yomi always said stuff like that.

Yomi kept her gaze on Tomo and when Tomo lifted her head to give a cheery smiled Yomi saw a perverted version of the Tomo she knew. She couldn´t help but let out a loud gasp that alerted the others, and made them follow Yomi´s gaze.

The left side on Tomo´s face had mostly swollen up, and her left eye was so bunched up they couldn´t see it anymore. Her lips had burst and were bleeding, her right side wasn´t as swollen, but it had bruises all over and that eye as well was pretty swollen, though it looked like it was open. Her nose looked broken as well and it had blood all over and under it. The only other sign of damage on Tomo was her tendency to favour her right side when she ran over, sometimes flinching and clinching her left side.

Yomi rushed over to Tomo, well ahead of the other, and put her hands around her. "What the hell happened to you , Tomo ?"  
Tomo attempted to fake her usual foolish face when making excuses, rubbing her head she said. "Ah, you know, I just had to experience what would happen if I dove from the stairs towards the next set. It just got abit painful as I hit things and rolled on."

She could see that Yomi didn´t buy it, and when she shifted her gaze noone seemed to believe her, not even Osaka, who just turned her sad gaze and stared at the sky.

Tomo tried to smile and "ran" towards Osaka. " Look , Osaka, I got your melonbread, even when I was late in the line."Osaka looked at Tomo and the bread in her hand, her face cheered up alittle and she gave a little smile.  
"Thanks, Tomo-chan, thanks alot." Tomo was glad she´d finally made Osaka smile again. "No, problem, any day!" she said with the biggest grin she could manage, which mean it was abit bunched up.


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings of Regret

Disclaimer: I don´t own Azumanga Daioh...

A/N:...hmm... Yeah, I´m late, I had the summerjob from hell. Sorry, guys, but I will at least try to write you something. :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had been spending most of the recess alone at a table in the cafeteria.  
She wasn´t eating though, just thinking.  
The students who had been witnesses to the fight had shut up the second the teacher on guard duty had shown up and thus she hadn´t gotten into any trouble, but just because she didn´t get into trouble with the school didn´t help too much on her problems.  
She could hear them whisper about her in corners.

" That´s the brutal girl who beat up the dumbass. Yeah, I wouldn´t want to pick a fight with her, or get anywhere near her food for that matter,hihi.  
.Don´t joke like that, she´ll send you too to the nurse if she hears you. "

And so on. Kagura was used to be a loner, but she wanted friends.

´Damnit, I don´t wanna end up like some old lady who tell stories about when she screwed up...Now how do I not end up like that..I guess I need to apologise to the moron, even if she punched me first I didn´t have to rough her up so badly. Yeah, I better apologise.´

With that thought in mind Kagura leaves her table and heads for the nurses office, decided to clear things up with Tomo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Tomo. Now you´re gonna tell me what REALLY happened when you were getting bread."

Yomi was leanining down over her friend who was sitting on the examination table, covered in bandaids.

"Geez, there´s no fooling you is there?" Tomo gave a half-hearted grin, but it faltered when she flinched in pain. "You didn´t fool anyone with that baka excuse, even Osaka saw right through it. I´m just the only one who actually wants to hear it, and besides, you´re my best friend, you should be able to tell me."   
Tomo looks resignedly down into her lap, before she sighs and decides to let Yomi know.

"You know how sad Osaka was because she had to change classes, right? Well, I kinda blame Kagura for Osaka´s transfer."

"What the hell does Kagura has to do with this?"

"Just let me finish, Yomi. Think about it, Kagura has excellent athletic abilities, great for the sports fest and I don´t think her grades can be alot poorer than Osaka´s. And because of this...Yukari wanted her in her class. Now, I want to help Osaka feel better, since she´s alone during classes and such, so I´ve been acting, well...cheery and helpful around her. So, today I went to get her melonbread, but...I got delayed...and when I got to the cantina there were only a few pieces left. I charged at the bread and as I touched it so did Kagura.  
I tried to nab it, but she pushed me down, just like that. Now, I was mad at her from the beginning, but now it all got pumped up and I saw red, I could only hear a constant beeping as I pounced on her."

"Pounced on her?but she´s way bigger and alot more athletic than you." Yomi gasped.

"Heh...yep, but that doesn´t stop Tomo now does it?..Anyway I got in about two lucky punches before she rolled me over and gave me the beating of a lifetime. Somehow I eventually managed to push her off me and I lunged for her again, but she dodged and kicked me in the ribs."

"Th..that bitch! How the hell dares she? You weigh like 15 kiloes less than her and you can´t fight to save your life. If she ever tries anything like that again I´ll..."

And just then, Kagura appears in the doorway, right behind Yomi. "Hey, is Tomo here? I came to apolo.."  
Before Kagura got to complete the sentence Yomi had turned around and walked straight up to her and was now face to face with her.

"You dare show up here after what you did? What, did you come to finish the job? Maybe break her remaining ribs while you´re at it? Or hey, you know what would look cool? Tomo in a wheelchair, yeah, lets break her legs so she can´t run around and annoy you by wanting the last pieces of bread for her friend."

By now Kagura was breaking under the verbal assault Yomi was haggling down on her. Kagura felt tears in her eyes and as Yomi shifted position in front of her Kagura got a glimpse of Tomo sitting down. She had a thoughtful look on her face, at the same time as she looked like she didn´t know what to do.

"What the hell are you looking at? Don´t you look at her, you don´t deserve to, you...you...YOU!" And before Kagura got a say in Yomi pushed her away and slammed the door shut, right in front of her face.  
Kagura stood still, staring at the door for several seconds, then she turned her gaze on what had used to be in her hands.  
On the floor there were now two burst opened cans of soda.  
She looked once more at the door and she took a step towards it, and fished out some paper and a pencil from her pockets. And then she wrote a note and slipped it underneath the door before she turned and ran out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys can consider this abit of a free-sample as I´ll be alot more active in my writing for the time coming.


End file.
